Disparaître dans ton sillage
by zinzinette
Summary: C'était une étrange cohabitation qu'Hermione allait devoir supporter en temps de guerre, fallait-il croire ce que disait Lucius Malfoy ? Quelque soit son choix il apporterait son lot de conséquences, c'était certain... HG/SS HG/LM
1. Prologue, dernier jour de ma vie

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Rowling. Les paroles et la chanson sont de Nickelback « If Today Was Your Last Day ».

**Petit blabla :** voilà, je change de personnage même si Severus Snape et Hermione sont présents, à présent je rajoute Lucius en personnage de premier plan. Et sans doute quelques autres Serpentards dans la foulée. Je ne sais même pas où cela va me mener, et ce chapitre est bien court, peut être ferais-je mieux de parler de prologue dans ce cas.

**Note de la Bêta :**_* se fait toute petite dans son coin avant de se taper la tête contre un mur* _Qu'est ce qu'elle va encore nous inventer ? Dans quoi je me suis engagée encore ? Je le sens mal ce coup, je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Va-t-elle encore exprimer tout son sadisme dans cette nouvelle histoire ? Que de questions et si peu de réponse …. Vivement la suite lol

**Disparaître dans ton sillage…**

**Chap1 :** Prologue, dernier jour de ma vie…

J'étais ligotée contre un mur froid et dur, en silence, mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues, laissant des traînées salées sur ma peau. La pièce était humide et sombre, emplie de cette ambiance sourde de danger.

Pourquoi ai-je perdu autant de temps ?

Il y avait bien une chanson qui parlait de prendre chaque jour comme le dernier et de ne jamais se retourner sur son passé. Et si ce jour était le dernier ?

_If today was your last day  
>and tomorrow was too late<br>Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
><em>

Et j'étais là ligotée contre ce mur gelé. Qu'allait-il m'arriver ? Le monde s'était-il retourné pendant mon sommeil ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer, pour qu'un monde civilisé, certes au bord de la guerre, ne se transforme en champ de batailles, et d'horreurs ?

J'entendais à présent la rumeur sourde des voix graves, et masculines, converser à voix basse. Je ne comprenais rien à ce bourdonnement, les chuchotis étaient trop sourds. La porte était fermée, personne ne pouvait me voir, on m'avait enfermée ici, seule dans cette obscurité. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Pour moi ? Pour les autres ?

J'étais échevelée de m'être débattue contre cette poigne ferme, mais sans appel. Je m'étais fait capturer comme une enfant incapable de se défendre et trop stupéfaite par la vision bizarre sous mes yeux.

Ce lord blond, avec cette prestance aristocratique, qui était-il ?

Malefoy Senior, sans aucun doute.

Il me regardait de ses yeux glacials, sans une once de gentillesse. Je n'étais qu'une sang-de-bourbe après tout. Rien d'important pour lui.

La porte s'ouvrit, une présence se posta devant moi, j'ai fermé les yeux, et je les serrais avec insistance. Je ne voulais rien savoir.

« Ouvre les yeux. » La voix était gelée, un simple ordre. Presque murmuré.

Qu'allais-je devoir affronter ? Ma mort ? Et si ce jour était bien le dernier ?

_If today was your last day  
>and tomorrow was too late<br>Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
><em>

Qu'ai-je fais ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas cessé de regarder le passé, de scruter les moindres détails sans penser à durcir ma défense, bétonner mes émotions, pour n'être plus qu'une carapace ? Pourquoi me suis-je laissée engloutie par les évènements trop douloureux, la perte de tous ces amis, la perte de ce qui me constituait. Mon innocence envolée.

_Would you live each moment like your last?  
>Leave old pictures in the past<br>Donate every dime you have?  
><em>

Une gifle m'a cueillie en plein milieu de mes pensées agitées. Sous la douleur, mes yeux finalement s'ouvrirent.

L'ombre s'agenouilla devant moi.

Des mèches longues et blondes, soyeuses au toucher supposai**-**je. Une peau pale, blanche comme un spectre, la lumière du jour ne l'a-t-elle donc jamais effleuré ?

Malefoy Senior.

Aucuns sentiments dans ses yeux, il m'a simplement détachée, du moins, il a commencé quand nous avons entendus tout deux un bruissement sourd de vêtements.

Le professeur Snape était accoudé contre la porte, les bras croisés, son masque mis à bas. Les muscles de son visages tressaillaient par moment, Doloris. Cruciatus. Le visage presque lisse sans son masque de dédain et de mépris. Juste humain.

« Part avec elle Lucius. », sa voix était lasse. J'ai remarqué un petit filet de sang dégoulinant le long de sa tempe. J'ai attrapé ma baguette. Il a haussé un sourcil, nullement impressionné. J'ai souris, et d'un geste, sans mots, sans paroles, sa plaie s'est refermée.

Il m'a souris. Simple sourire. Aucun artifice. Un sourire d'homme. Aussi doux que le sourire d'un ami.

Dans ma tête, les cris de Ron ont résonnés, encore aussi vivaces que la réalité. Des cris de douleurs. Des secondes, puis des minutes sous le doloris, pour me protéger. Pour que ma flamme ne s'éteigne pas selon ses mots. Je sens encore sa main qui effleurait doucement ma joue. Et sans prévenir personne il s'est enfoncé dans un profond coma…

C'était la dernière fois que je le revoyais ce sourire, cet homme. La dernière fois que je voyais un sourire de Snape.

_Would you make your mark __by mending a broken heart?  
><em>

Le souvenir est gravé dans mon cœur, trop précieux pour être oublié.

_Reminisce of memories_

J'ai fuis avec Lucius Malefoy. Je ne savais pas encore qui il était, mais j'ai suivis les ordres informulés de Snape, je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que je lui fasse confiance, malgré la difficulté de cet acte. Je ne connaissais rien de lui. Mais j'allais le découvrir un peu plus tard…

_Would you forgive your enemies?  
>Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?<em>

_If today was your last day_

OOOOOO

**Bonjour, tout le monde ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction pour ce couple, j'ai lu peu de fics à ce sujet… Mais je décide de me lancer.**

**Votre verdict pour ce prologue ?**


	2. Le Coeur d'une Compagne

**Disclaimer :** tout à Rowling, le concept des elfes noirs m'appartient.

**Note de la Bêta **: Personnellement je vote 2 (vive Severus) mais j'aimerai bien voir un Lucius donc je veux bien voter 1. En fait, j'ai mieux … j'ajoute un nouveau choix pour le vote … Tapez 3 si vous voulez un Lucius-Hermione-Severus …. Comment ça l'auteur n'est pas d'accord …. Attention Zinzinette je vais me mettre en grève …. Vivement la suite, je veux la suite, rien que la suite, toujours la suite…

**Disparaître dans ton sillage…**

**Chap2 :** Le Cœur d'une Compagne

Le jour s'était enfui, mon protecteur de circonstance aussi. Il avait ouvert une porte fenêtre et s'était éclipsé souplement par cette ouverture. Le froid était rapidement tombé. La fenêtre toujours ouverte, j'attendais qu'il veuille bien revenir, et m'expliquer tout ce cirque. Pourquoi prendrait-il soin de moi alors qu'il m'avait depuis le début méprisé avec autant de constance ?

Quel était ce vœu de Snape, comme sa dernière volonté ? Je ne connaissais pas cet homme, mais je brûlais à présent de l'avoir mieux connu. Sa flamme allait-elle s'éteindre dans cette guerre meurtrière et raciale ?

Qu'allait faire Lucius Malefoy de moi ? Un simple objet ? Un simple animal de compagnie ?

Toute plongée dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas entendu le doux pas de cet étrange humain. Etait-il humain d'ailleurs ? Il était empêtré dans d'étranges glaces, qui l'empêchaient simplement d'être lui-même, envolée sa chaleur, envolée, brisée dans des glaces éternelles.

« Miss Granger donc ». Sa voix douce, phase d'observation. « Cessez de me fixer, et de me jauger, si j'avais voulu faire de vous mon encas, je ne serais pas parti aussi cavalièrement. Severus m'a glissé de vous protéger, je le ferais donc. »

Je continuais de le regarder, de chercher au fond de lui ce qui pouvait l'animer, lui, le pantin sans fils, étrange marionnette glaciale.

« Vous n'auriez pas du rester dans ce froid, fermer cette fenêtre était possible. Le monde n'est pas aussi sûr qu'avant, vous devez bien le savoir… Pour ma part, je suis bien capable de passer par l'ouverture de mon choix. »

Il semblait un peu ennuyé. J'ai les membres raides, engourdit par le froid, il ne tardera plus à neiger. Les sols étaient devenir glissants, et la course dans la neige étaitépuisante. La guerre sera dure. Pour tous.

Il me semblait qu'il allait m'enfermer ici, dans cette demeure énorme.

« Simple manoir » me glissait-il. Lisait-il dans mes pensées ?

Bien peu en comparaison d'un doloris. Mais pourquoi donc Snape m'a-t-il fait protégée ? Je n'étais ni de sa maison, ni son amie. Rien pour lui. Il était exaspéré que je sache tout en cours, il m'a insultée, raillée, moi comme mes amis pendant des années.

Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

« Severus devait vous protéger, il s'était attaché à vous, malgré le fait que vous ne lui fournissiez pas encore de sang, je garde donc sa propriété. Inutile de vous enfuir, où que vous puissiez aller je vous retrouverais, où que vous croyez vous cacher je vous débusquerais. »

Et qu'allais-je faire ici, enfermée comme un oiseau dans une cage ? J'allais m'ennuyer à vitesse grand V, bien que les bibliothèques fussent fournies – j'avais entendu Drago en parler un jour alors qu'il était avec nous au QG de l'Ordre - je ne voulais plus lire, je redoutais l'action. L'attente était toujours le pire des moments.

Drago, avait changé de camp, protégé par les nôtres, avait-il laissé sa famille dans le camp adverse ? Il le croyait, je n'y comprends plus rien, tout est si confus. Pourquoi tout me semblaiterroné tout à coup ?

Et sans prévenir je m'écroulais au sol, sans force. Pourquoi ?

« Ce n'est que moi, Miss. Il faut que vous me laissiez vous approcher. Je dois vous soigner. Si vous avez d'éventuelles blessures. »

Des blessures. Mais que croyait-il ? Que j'étais indemne ? Bien sûr comment sortir indemne lorsque Bellatrix vous lançait tour à tour des Doloris et des Cruciatus ? Comment ne pas être criblée de cicatrices alors que Mac Nair m'avait battue, jusqu'à l'inconscience ? Je ne savais même pas comment j'avais fais pour sortir de ce néant, je ne savais même pas qu'elle force avait pu m'en faire sortir.

« C'était Severus, en vous donnant son sang, dans le dos du Lord bien sûr, il ne pouvait vous laisser partir comme ça. C'est cela qui vous a fait revenir. »

Quel était ce monde ? Où étais-je donc tombée ? Quel était cette créature ? Que étais-je donc devenue, ou qu'allais-je donc devenir ?

« Nous sommes ce que nous appelons des elfes noirs, et en cas de besoin, nous fournissons au compagnon ou à la compagne notre sang. Cela va dans les deux sens. C'est le moyen le plus efficace pour soigner l'autre. »

Snape ? Mon compagnon ? Etais-je tombée sur la tête ? Je ne comprenais pas ? Serait-ce pour cela qu'il a guérit plus vite que prévu avec le soin de guérison ?

« En effet, et vous ne devez pas saisir la portée de votre geste, le réconfort que cela a pu lui offrir, il va se battre comme notre race féroce pour passer à votre coté le reste de sa vie, il sait que votre condition va enfin apparaître… Il a une raison pour abattre le Lord. Une raison qui lui tient à cœur. »

- Et vous dans cette histoire ? Que faites-vous sur ce champ de bataille ?

- Je vous protège, tel est le souhait de mon ami.

- Vous avez perdu votre famille. Drago et votre femme se sont faits décimés. Vous êtes seul, pourquoi me protéger ? Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

- Vous le savez sans doute au fond de vous, miss. Severus est mon ami. Cependant nous avons une chose importante en commun, nous sommes tous deux des elfes noirs, et notre compagne… est la même.

Quoi ? Deux compagnons ? D'abord Snape et ensuite Malefoy Senior ? Je rêvais ! Que m'arrivait-il ?

Ils étaient si… adultes, différents. Antithèses, séduisants à leur manières, l'un rude, l'autre aristocratique. Comment vivre comme cela ? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH….. !

« Calme-toi… », Me murmurait cet homme étrange.

Je plongeaisdans un sommeil profond, frappée par la fatigue du jour conséquente.

_Je vous protège car c'est son vœu le plus cher, car il souhaite vous retrouver. Ma Dame, il sait ce qu'il peut se passer en me laissant vous protéger. Le cœur d'une Compagne n'est habité que par un elfe noir, un seul…_

OOOOOOO

**Votre verdict ? Aimez-vous ce chapitre ? Qui souhaitez-vous que le cœur de notre pauvre Hermione abrite ? Tapez 1 pour le blond aristocratique : Lucius Malefoy Senior ! Tapez 2 pour le brun ténébreux : Severus Tobias Snape ! A vos claviers !**


	3. Au fond des glaces

**Disclaimer :** tout à Rowling, le concept des elfes noirs m'appartient.

**Note de la Bêta :**Euh…. C'est quoi ça ? Elle est où la suite …. Je veux la suite…. Attention pauvre lecteur, la folie de Zinzinette frappa encore dans ce chapitre … comme moi vous allez vouloir la suite … mais heureusement que moi je l'ai contrairement à vous …. Je pense que je vais me sauver maintenant …... ...

**Disparaître dans ton sillage…**

**Chap3 :** Au fond des glaces

Mon inconscience prenait fin au beau milieu de la nuit. J'étais dans un lit moelleux et chaud. Un corps ferme et masculin contre moi, un bras m'entourant la taille, presque possessif.

Minute ! Un corps masculin Et un bras possessif ?

- Lucius Malefoy Senior !

Mon braillementdevait avoir réveillé tout le manoir. Monsieur soupirait.

- Tu ne peux donc rester calmement allongée, au lieu de me détruire les tympans à coups de cris dignes d'une amazone vengeresse ?

Il semblait indigné que j'aie pu détruire le sommeil délicat d'un Lord…

- Arrête donc de penser pareilles sornettes. Tu as beaucoup à apprendre. Les elfes noirs ne dorment pas, et toi, tu es à l'état d'enfant elfe noire. Mais ton statut change, peu à peu, bientôt tes nuits n'appartiendrons plus qu'à toi. Et je gage qu'elles seront mouvementées pour celui qui partagera ta couche, et ta nuit.

Un sifflement indigné sortitde ma bouche.

- Tu es à _croquer_ lorsque tu dors cependant, je ne peux guère te retirer cela… Je ne peux même pas retirer tes vêtements à vrai dire…

Il semblait se lamenter sur son sort, son comportement était celui d'un gamin aussi odieux que capricieux. Il se moquait de moi !

- 100 points pour Gryffondor, c'est bien le moins que je puisse faire, marmonnait-il. Tu devrais te rendormir, affirmait-il sur un ton plus sérieux.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il trafiquait, mais sans pouvoir m'en empêcher mes yeux se fermèrent. Que magouillait-il donc ?

- Je veille sur toi…

Sur ces mots, je me rendormis.

Lorsque je rouvris mes yeux, Lucius n'était plus à mon côté. Je me levais, et tentais de me retrouver dans cette baraque immense. Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité. Je ne comprenais pas. J'aimerais voir le jour, et je tendis la main vers le tissu épais qui masquait la vitre, cachée derrière. La poigne d'une main qui me serra me surprit**.**

- Ne fais pas cela.

- Vous me faites mal Malefoy !

Il fronça les sourcils, sa bouche se pinça et soupira. Il marmonna un truc comme « on n'est pas couché », puis il relâcha cependant ma main.

- Veuillez accepter mes excuses, je ne souhaitais pas vous blesser. Les elfes noirs sont vulnérables à la lumière. Vous l'êtes également. Chez les moldus, dans les contes, on nous appelle des Vampires. Et ne qualifiez plus jamais ma demeure de « baraque », je vous prie.

- Je ne souhaitais pas vous blesser.

Il sourit, en haussant un sourcil. Je sursautai tant la ressemblance entre les deux hommes étaient plutôt flagrante.

Il s'assombrit aussitôt. Je posai une main sur son avant bras et je le regardai droit dans ses yeux gris.

- Veuillez m'excuser.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute si je peux ainsi lire vos pensées. En me laissant vous protéger, Severus m'a laissé ce moyen pour connaître vos besoins.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, il me brûlait de lui poser des tas de questions à propos de l'homme étrange qu'était son ami, mais il avait dit que j'aurais un choix à faire. Autant connaître cet étrange personnage qui semblaitme connaître de fond en comble.

- Certes pas à ce point miss, mais il est vrai que j'ai appris à vous connaître, par Drago au départ alors, puis par les colères du Lord noir. Je vous parlerais de Severus.

Ça résonnait comme une promesse. Qui étaient ces deux hommes abandonnés ? Ils étaient si différents. Leur caractèreavait quelques ressemblances, bien que je ne sache rien d'eux. L'un comme l'autre m'intriguaient. Pourquoi avaient-ils gardé ce secret pour eux ? Pourquoi ne m'avaient-ils jamais rien dit ?

Je ne savaisrien de ce peuple. Drago et Narcissa en faisaient-ils parti ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Les elfes noirs sont des cachotiers. Et notre apparence humaine en est un exemple. Je t'apprendrais ce que tu dois savoir, nos us et coutumes, ce que tu es. Et le plus important, comment te nourrir.

Il me tendit une assiette garnie de morceaux de viandes. A mon tour, je haussais un sourcil.

- Tes dents s'allongeront avec le temps. Ce que les autres peuvent appeler des crocs. Simple fadaise, c'est plus facile ainsi pour nous de donner notre sang à notre compagnon. Plus facile pour nous protéger. Nous sommes carnassiers plus que la moyenne. Nos apports ferrugineux en viande morte s'amenuisent au fur et à mesure que nous vieillissons. Nous sommes de plus en plus dégoutés par de la viande cuite en grandissant. Pour le moment, le temps que tu reprennes des forces c'est tout ce qu'il faut, après je t'emmène avec moi pour un encas.

Que me réservait-il encore ? Je le saurais plus tard, et en attendant, je me jetai sur l'assiette.

Nous étions dans la bibliothèque, en temps normal, j'aurais sans aucun doute passé tout mon temps enfermée ici, mais nous n'étions là que pour discuter.

- Inutile de chercher à sortir de jour, à moins de porter une cape très épaisse noire, ou sombre, avec une capuche. Nous sommes capables de déduire le statut de chaque personne que nous croisons. Nous entendons les besoins du compagnon.

Ses yeux gris brillaient étrangement dans l'obscurité rassurante de la bibliothèque. Ses mèches blondes caressaient doucement sa peau laiteuse. Ce spectacle m'hypnotisait. Il se racla la gorge, je n'y pris même pas garde. Lui qui semblait si froid naturellement, fut soudain mal à l'aise, je le sentis. Je le _savais_. Je voulais m'approcher de lui pour le toucher, mais une force étrange me clouait dans mon fauteuil. Je savais que c'est lui qui m'obstruait le passage.

- Je ne souhaite en aucun cas que tu ne regrettes la suite des évènements. Si tu continue dans ce chemin, tu finiras dans mon lit plus vite qu'on ne prononce « Serpentard ». Je ne pense pas être d'ailleurs capable de me maitriser si tu te laisses aller, je ne suis pas comme Severus sur ce point. Lui se blinde, impeccablement, savoir feindre à son niveau, c'est du grand art. J'ai toujours admiré cette prestance indifférente qu'il affiche.

Lorsqu'il me souriait, je croisais son regard. Il terra une drôle de bête au fond du gris de ses yeux. Au fond des glaces.

- Il est temps d'aller chasser, la nuit est tombée.

OOOOOO

**Alors ? Que dites-vous de cela ? Aimez-vous la tournure que cela prends ?**


	4. Ton sourire comme une seconde de ma vie

**Disclaimer :** tout à Rowling, le concept des elfes noirs m'appartient.

Je remercie tout les lecteurs et ceux qui ont commentés !

**Note de la Bêta **: Soit elle veut notre mort par ce suspense intenable soit elle veut sa mort … toujours pour la même raison. Je ne sais pas vous mais pour ma part je n'ai qu'une idée, lire la suite le plus vite possible. Donc je vais vous laisser à votre lecture …. A bientôt…

**Disparaître dans ton sillage…**

**Chap4 :** Ton sourire comme une seconde de ma vie

Il m'attira dehors, il faisait nuit noire, et rien ne bouge, les oiseaux ne chantaient plus depuis longtemps, la guerre lesavait fait taire. Qu'allait-il se passer ?

Brusquement l'odeur du sang parvint à mes narines. Je me retournai vers Lucius qui venait de s'entailler le bras. Jefronçai les sourcils.

- Que crois-tu faire en te blessant comme ça ?

- Ouvrir tes sens, et faire ton initiation à la chasse.

- Je n'ai que l'odeur de ton sang dans la tête.

- Concentre-toi.

Cette fois-ci le voilà qui grognait le Lord blond. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Trouve de la viande. Trouve du sang, hormis le mien.

- Je ne veux pas tuer un humain.

- Tu ne tueras pas d'humain. Je t'arrêterais avant.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Je ne peux te faire aucune promesse. Seul Severus peut t'en faire.

Et le voilà qui se tut. Et comment je faisais moi avec ça ? J'étais bien avancée.

Et soudain ce n'étais plus moi qui me mettais à courir après quelque chose que mon odorat trouvait délicieux.

Férocement, tous crocs dehors, j'attrapai ma prise, et je plongeai mes dents dans sa chair tendre. J'aspirai ce sang qui m'enivrait, qui semblait faire ressortir le pire de ma condition. Mais jecontinuai, le cœur battait beaucoup plus faiblement, la source était presque tarie.

Un bras fort m'attrapa alors, une poigne aussi serrée qu'un étau, je n'y prenais même pas garde, il me dégagea brusquement, je sifflai de mécontentement. Un coup m'envoya rouler contre le sol froid et dur.

Lorsque je repris conscience, il me sourit, et sans un mot, me tendis la main. Il me redressa comme si je n'étais qu'une poupée. Il était plus grand d'une tête que moi, et je vis dans ses yeux quelques chose d'étrange que je n'expliquai pas, le gris de ses yeux semblaient plus ferme, plus gris que d'habitude. Il se pencha sur moi, et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis les retira rapidement. Un baiser aérien, volatil… qui en appelait un autre.

- Tu avais encore du sang, je voulais juste ne pas le perdre.

Sa voix était rauque, sourde. Et son regard fixait le mien, son souffle s'était accéléré. Quel homme étrange, il s'emportait pour une simple goutte de sang. Il perdait pied doucement pour ce liquide rouge. Sans que j'aie pu dire quoi que se soit, il s'enfuyait, sa cape noire battant dans son dos. Je ne comprenais pas. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans sa tête ?

Je forçai mon odorat à le retrouver. Je sentis cette odeur enivrante, quelqu'un s'abreuvait à une source jeune. Je le poursuivis, courant à perdre haleine. Voulant retrouver son étreinte douce et chaude. Délicate mais ferme. Tendre.

Je le vis s'abreuvant au cou d'une jeune fille, je lui sautai dessus, je lemartelai de mes poings, et je murmurai en boucle « lâche-la ».J'étais comme jalouse, pourquoi ne buvait-il pas mon sang à sa place ? Le voilà qui dressait l'oreille, et il lâcha sans ménagement la jeune fille qui s'écroula au sol sans bruit. Il me regarda, ses yeux étaient dilatés, le gris infernal plongeait droit dans mes entrailles comme une épée de glace et y brûlait tout. Il s'approcha de moi, et je sentis le danger qui émanait de lui, il était comme fou, comme noyé dans un abime de désir surnaturel. Il me prit dans ses bras, pencha sa tête sur mon cou parfaitement dégagé. Et sans dire un mot, il plongea violement ses dents dans ma peau, un gémissement m'échappa, quelle était cette drôle de sensation ? Il aspira très doucement mon sang, le monde tournaitautour de moi, le monde tanguait et vacillait. Que se passait-il ? Quelle folie avais-je bien pu commettre ?

Nous étions deux fous, et nous ne savionsplus vraiment ce que nousfaisions. Sa violencefaisait écho à quelqu'un d'autre. Un visage pâle, mais aux cheveux longs et noirs, tranchant diaboliquement. Ses yeux noirs me brûlaient, comme un rappel, et ses lèvres fines esquissaient un sourire doux. Son sourire me transperça le cœur, et je me dégageai de Lucius, pour filer droit vers sa demeure que nous avons élu sans un mot terrain neutre. Je me cachai dans cette chambre, les genoux contre ma poitrine, les bras enfermant le tout, les larmes roulaient, tièdes contre mes joues froides. J'étaisperdue. Qui devais-je choisir ? Quelle conséquence aura ce choix ?

Cette pensée solidement ancrée en moi, je ne remarquai même pas le bruit sourd de la porte s'ouvrant. Un corps solide et des mains chaudes me soulevèrent, et me posèrent sur le lit en douceur. Nos corps étaient allongés, collés l'un à l'autre dans un silence épais dont je n'avais que faire. Ma tête reposait contre son torse. Sa respiration était douce, et lente. Je m'endormis comme une enfant, bercée par son souffle chaud. Sa main logée contre mes reins puisque je m'étais tournée vers lui.

OOOOOO

**Alors ? Que dites-vous de cela ? Aimez-vous la tournure que cela prends ?**


	5. L'habit ne fait pas le moine

**Disclaimer :** tout à Rowling, le concept des elfes noirs m'appartient.

Les musiques que j'ai écoutées en boucle : Bach « suite pour violoncelle seul n°1 » et « nothing else matters » version violoncelle.

**Note de la Bêta :** j'en connais une qui veut mourir …. Je suis sûre que tout le monde sera d'accord avec moi pour appliquer la peine capitale… surtout quand ils vont savoir que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre qu'ils vont lire pour cette histoire. Personnellement, je m'en fous un peu car moi je sais que d'autres histoires m'attendent….. J'attends tes chapitres à corriger lol …

**Disparaître dans ton sillage…**

**Chap5 :** L'habit ne fait pas le moine

Un mouvement à mes côtés me fit glisser hors du sommeil bienfaisant. L'homme blond me sourit très doucement, ses yeux gris brillant d'une lueur étrange, un gris attirant, doux. Sa peau pâle semblait, ce matin, ressembler à du velours, l'homme se tendit imperceptiblement, et pourtant, je perçus son malaise.

Souplement, il sortit du lit avec sa grâce coutumière. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux volaient autour de son visage. Une image me prit par surprise, je le vis porter un chignon masculin qui dégagerait ses traits, et laisserait un accès illimité à son cou.

Il serra les dents, et partit rapidement de la pièce, je ne compris pas pourquoi. Qu'avais-je fais ? Aurait-il intercepté cette pensée ?

A mon tour, je sortis du lit, me passa des vêtements propres, et je descendis jusqu'au salon où il m'attendait sans l'ombre d'un doute, installé comme il l'était, on aurait pu croire que tout allait bien, et pourtant, un certain malaise l'étrennait. Le gris de ses yeux ne me semblait plus aussi paisible que ce matin. Je m'approchai de lui, et il remit une mèche derrière mon oreille, un sourire apparut doucement, comme s'il avait attendu quelque chose trop longtemps, et qu'il était enfin récompensé de son attente.

« C'est exactement ça, et je suis fier d'avoir pu observer ton éclosion ». Sa voix était douce, soyeuse et pourtant je n'y prenais pas garde, mes oreilles me démangeaient et ma peau me picotait en un fourmillement indescriptible mais légèrement gênant. La pièce commença à tanguer, ma vision se brouilla, et un mal de gencive comme jamais me cloua au sol de douleur.

« Ne lutte pas, tes dents vont percer, c'est normal que cela fasse mal, détend-toi cela va passer dès qu'elles auront percé. »

J'avais mal, des larmes perlèrent au bord de mes yeux, j'avais l'impression que cette douleur était encore plus forte qu'un Doloris de Bellatrix. Mes amis me manquaient soudainement. Une envie meurtrière me prit. Je n'arrivais pas à contrôler ce monstre et à l'enfermer au fin fond de moi-même. Je luttais contre elle, je n'avais aucune envie de la laisser régir mes instincts. Un faible bruit se fit entendre au dehors du manoir. Lucius se leva, me prit dans ses bras, et me remonta dans la chambre avec une célérité divine. Il me laissa seule, et partit voir qui étaient les visiteurs.

J'entendais des bruits de pas, et quelques échos de paroles, mais rien dont je ne comprenais le sens. Une ombre noire s'engouffra dans la pièce par la fenêtre. La douleur me clouait contre le matelas, faible comme un nourrisson, il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire. Je fermai les yeux en attendant le coup de grâce. Au lieu de cela, c'est le contact doux de doigts frôlant mon front qui me fit rouvrir les yeux.

Je distinguai le visage pale, et une mèche de cheveux sombres vint caresser ma joue. Je ne comprenais pas, je ne sentais même pas la douleur dans ma gencive qui affluait brusquement, je sentis mes crocs qui sortaient, qui crevaient la peau, et la douleur reflua tranquillement, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un vague souvenir.

« C'est bien ma belle », ce n'était qu'un murmure que je situais mal, mais ma faim était précise, et sans prévenir je plantais mes crocs dans un cou chaud, doux, violement, et je me mis à aspirer le sang à grandes goulées, un faible gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de ma proie.

Au bout d'un petit moment, une poigne forte m'éloigna de cet endroit miraculeux, et je croisai des yeux noirs, aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Avec un sourire, il repartit sans bruit.

Et une voix tapait dans mon crane. _J'ai été honoré d'avoir été le témoin de ton passage dans le monde des adultes ma Dame._

Après quelques minutes, Lucius revint dans la chambre. Me regarda attentivement, puis s'approcha de moi.

- Bellatrix était en bas, voulant connaître le pourquoi de mon isolement. Avec une délégation d'autres Mangemorts cinglés. Tes crocs définitifs sont sortis, et tu maîtrises ton instinct, je gage que tu as eu un visiteur.

- C'est exact, est-ce normal d'entendre la voix de ce visiteur résonner par moment dans ma tête ?

- Il t'adresse ses pensées. Tu as versé son sang, rien de plus naturel maintenant, c'est un lien comme un autre, très utile et aux multiples fonctions. Il n'y en a aucun qui se ressemble.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce sans s'être approché davantage de moi jusqu'à ce que je puisse le toucher. Je ne compris pas pourquoi il avait une telle réaction.

_Laisse-lui le temps de s'y faire, de ne pas avoir été le premier que tu mordes_.

Violement, je quittai le lit, je trouvai rapidement Lucius, plongé dans un épais livre en cuir qui semblait être vieux. Je lui sautai dessus, et l'immobilisai sous moi. Sans faire de manière, j'écartai ses cheveux, et trouvai la peau blanche de son cou, mes crocs sont sortit en douceur, et je les plantai dans la chair tendre. Son sang coula dans ma bouche, je l'entendis grommeler. Doucement, ma colère s'apaisa, mais quelque chose me dérangea. Je relevai la tête, et la tournai vers la source intruse, derrière moi. Je sifflai d'une manière hostile et prédatrice : c'était un elfe de maison apeuré qui me voyait penchée sur mon encas, son maître. Je lâchai quelques mots rauques et hachés : « reviens plus tard ». Une paire de bras s'enroula autour de ma taille et nous redressa sur le canapé. Lucius avait une main sur son cou, pour bloquer le passage du sang, je la retirai et léchai doucement la peau qui cicatrisa aussitôt.

Il me berça, et nous n'avions plus besoin de parler. Nous restions ainsi dans le calme, en silence.


	6. La tristesse d'un moment en tête à tête

**Disclaimer :** tout à Rowling, le concept des elfes noirs m'appartient.

La musique que j'ai écoutée en boucle : « nothing else matters » de Métallica la partie violoncelle.

**Note de la Bêta :**comme tu le dis … c'est terminé ….. C'est finit …. Elle est même pas avec lui …. Je veux une suite, je veux une suite …. Comme ça, tu n'auras pas l'idée de commencer une autre histoire même si j'adore les corriger et surtout les lire … lol

Donc à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire …. Car je reste à jamais ta Bêta officielle même si ces derniers temps je vais moins vite** ….**

**Disparaître dans ton sillage…**

**Chap6 :** la tristesse d'un moment en tête à tête

Je ne comprenais pas cette bête qui avait pris le contrôle de mon corps sans que je n'ai pu lui résister, ce mélange exquis du à la colère, et cette savante douceur sucrée de son sang roulant dans ma bouche. Je ne comprenais pas davantage mon nouveau mode de pensée : tout allait à cent à l'heure, tout était mélancolique. Au loin j'entendis comme un faible écho, un ensemble d'instruments à cordes : des violons et violoncelles me dit mon esprit embrumé. J'avais comme une envie de partir sur les routes et de massacrer quiconque m'aurait résisté, quiconque m'aurait croisé.

Les bras de Lucius me retenaient plus fermement. Je crois qu'il avait sentit cette envie se glisser comme un voleur dans mes pensées, il fallait que j'aille aider mes amis, cette idée tournait, retournait encore et encore dans ma tête comme un leitmotiv. Je ne comprenais pas, je ne comprenais plus, mes pensées se télescopaient, se fracassaient les unes contre les autres comme si je pensais trois à quatre fois plus vite qu'avant. Je ne m'étais pas encore habituée, et c'était comme une sorte de migraine, tambour sourd battant dans les parois de mes tempes, rythme infernal, sans trêves.

Le néant cherchait à me happer, mais la chaleur du corps de Lucius me retenait dans cette dimension pour ces quelques instants de calmes grappillés. Je ne comprenais pas comment, ni pour quelle raison, ce néant était le plus fort. Les bras de Lucius se relâchèrent doucement, et le noir me happa.

Dans ma tête, une mélodie très calme, presque triste, mélancolique, qu'était-ce que cela ? Qui avait créé ce morceau de musique ? Qui était ce Maître ? Mes pensées s'éteignaient, tout comme ma faculté de réflexion. Ma logique se dispersait aux quatre vents, sans que je ne puisse même esquisser un geste pour la retenir. J'étais sans forces, sans volonté, comme un objet brisé par le désir de son créateur.

Mon esprit s'était mis en veille sans mon consentement, sans ma permission. Des brumes m'envahissaient et je larguais les amarres.

Lorsque je revins à moi, je distinguai le visage de l'homme blond penché au dessus du mien. A peine un retroussement de ses lèvres marquait un petit sourire. Une lueur de frayeur s'éteignit progressivement dans ses étranges yeux gris. La migraine s'était calmée, et le morceau de musique s'était envolé dans la brume de mon sommeil.

« Tu as enfin entendu notre morceau, il n'a aucun nom, chaque elfe noir l'entend à un moment donné, et il est différent pour tous, un mystère nous entoure Severus et moi, nous avons entendu la même chose à l'aube de notre renaissance. Personne ne sait pourquoi. Et maintenant, je sais que toi aussi tu l'as entendu. Tu peux l'entendre par moment dans la chanson du vent, pour nous et pour ceux que nous souhaitons apaiser c'est comme une berceuse. Au moment, de coucher Drago, le soir, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, c'est ce que je lui chantais, il connaissait l'air par cœur… »

Son visage s'était assombri, creusé de douleur, et par la perte. Un pincement dans mon cœur avait accompagné ce souvenir qui me revenait, cette mélodie m'avait semblée bien familière. Je comprenais mieux.

« Je sais, Drago, bien des fois, m'a endormit avec ce morceau que j'ai toujours trouvé superbe. Je savais qu'à chaque fois que nous étions nerveux l'un comme l'autre, il l'utilisait comme un moyen de détente, je l'avais mémorisé à peu près mais sans toutes les nuances qu'elles comportaient. »

Il leva un visage un peu étonné vers moi, de par cette confidence. La mélodie trottait dans mon crâne, omniprésente. Elle m'habitait. Et je savais ce que j'allais faire. Le sentier de guerre s'ouvrait de nouveau à moi, et sans aucunes hésitations, j'allais m'engouffrer dedans, en cherchant quel compagnon me correspondrait le plus. Sans trop le savoir, je connaissais déjà une partie de la réponse.

Je me doutais que Lucius connaissait ce projet, et je voyais bien dans ses yeux à quel point cela pouvait le chagriner, à quel point cela le blessait jusqu'à l'âme qu'il cachait aux fin fond des abimes glaciales que son corps renfermait.

« Reste avec moi ». Ce n'était plus qu'un murmure, j'ai secoué la tête négativement : ce n'était plus possible, il me fallait aider mes amis, pour que la Lumière vienne éclairer notre terre, pour que l'espoir redevienne vivace.

J'étais partie sans un mot, en déposant un simplement sur ses lèvres un baiser. J'ai transplané jusqu'aux grilles du château. J'étais entrée sans me poser de questions, et là, j'avais retrouvé mes amis.

Plusieurs mois s'étaient passés, la guerre durait encore. Je passais mes nuits à fredonner cette berceuse pour aider les plus petits à s'endormir. Et lorsque je rejoignais Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ron et les autres, je recommençais à fredonner ma berceuse. Ils tombaient endormis perclus de fatigue et de nervosité. J'errais dans les couloirs, croisant parfois un professeur.

Je fredonnais cette berceuse pour moi, dans l'air humide d'un couloir, quelque part dans les entrailles du château, lorsque j'entendis un bruissement de vêtements. Instinctivement, je savais déjà qui était là.

Il se rapprocha de moi, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi, je sentis ses lèvres se promener sur mon cou, et ses crocs le griffer doucement, tension insoutenable. Avec douceur, il plongea ses crocs dans mon cou, la sensation était grisante : j'avais la tête qui tournait, et le couloir tanguait dans cette obscurité, je plongeai à mon tour mes crocs dans sa chair tendre et pâle, je le sentis vaciller et je savais qu'il était alors temps de retirer mes dents de cet endroit. « Tu lui manques tu sais. Il ne passe pas un jour où il ne pense pas à toi, chaque soir, il fredonne cette même berceuse. »

Il partit comme un voleur, et comme pour me contredire, sa voix vint me hanter. _Laisse-toi du temps pour Choisir ma Dame._

Mais il y avait bien longtemps que j'avais choisi, alors que je n'étais encore qu'une enfant pour mon peuple. Utiliser sa magie pour soigner quelqu'un, _a fortiori_, un de ses possibles compagnons, indiquait tout…

OOOOOO

**Et voilà, j'en ai terminé avec ceci, et j'espère que cela vous a bien plus !**


End file.
